


Eighteen

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone forgets Dave's birthday.  Everyone, that is, except Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

When Dave woke up the morning of his eighteenth birthday and went downstairs to see his parents acting completely normally and like it was nothing out of the ordinary, he couldn't even believe it. They weren't ignoring him or anything, but they sure as hell weren't even aware of the fact that it was his birthday.

"You okay, sweetie?" his mom asked when he was completely silent during all of breakfast.

Dave clenched his teeth, staring at his empty plate where his waffles once sat and avoided his parents' eyes. " _Fine_."

With that, he removed himself from the table, ran upstairs to brush his teeth, and left for school in a rush.

No one said a word to him about it being his birthday all day. That is, until he complained to Azimio about it and he replied with a simple "Aw shit, I'm sorry man. I got that test in Biology today, didn't even realize." Dave glared at him but didn't blame him and went through the rest of the day in a haze.

—

Dave slammed his locker shut with a bang that resounded throughout the hallway, but when he turned around to start walking to his next class, Kurt Hummel was standing there, smiling. They'd gradually become fairly good friends throughout the school year ever since Dave had transferred back in late November but they usually only got to see each other in between classes, for the most part. Dave felt his heart hammering against his chest as he thought of the texts they sent each other, the "good morning"s that Kurt sent him and how when he and Blaine had broken up, he told Dave that he was the first one he told after it had happened. Dave figured it was probably safe to say he was doomed to be forever in love with him, since he sure as hell would never tell him.

"Hi," Kurt chirped with a smile.

"Uh, hey. Don't you have Algebra to get to?"

Kurt continued smiling. "This is more important." He plucked an envelope from his bag and handed it over. "Here. This is for you. Happy birthday."

Dave stared it for a minute before his eyes shot up to meet the other boy's. Someone had actually remembered. And not just anyone, but _Kurt_ had remembered. "O-oh," he stammered. "Thanks."

Kurt bounced on his feet when all Dave did was take the card and hold it in his slightly shaky hands. "Well open it already."

Dave nodded and slid his finger under the envelope's flap, pulling out the birthday card. When he got to the inside, though, was when the gift really surprised him. He hadn't really been expecting anything much more than just the card, but his eyes widened at what was inside. "These… these are… what?"

"Well what do you think?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"These are tickets to the Blue Jackets-Wild game. For tonight."

"Yes, they are. Do… do you not like them or something?"

Dave looked back up at him – Kurt looked completely crestfallen – shaking his head rapidly. "No, no, of course I do, it's just… you didn't have to do this, you know. They're way too expensive, you didn't have to buy these for me."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Kurt was waving it off. "Oh please. It's perfectly fine, you're my friend, I _wanted_ to do this for you. Besides, after what we've been through together, think of it as my way of thanking you, for being there for me through my breakup, freaking out about NYADA, just… everything. I don't think any of my friends have really been as helpful as you have, really."

"Well gee, don't go getting all sappy and everything on me there, Fancy," he teased, and Kurt flushed. "Did you… wanna go with me, then? I mean, I know you probably don't like hockey that much or anything, but… I mean, you did give me two tickets and-"

"Of course I'll go with you. It's sort of why I bought two tickets, you know," he said, smirking as he glanced back up at the other boy. "We'll have to leave pretty much right after school is out to get there on time and make sure we can get dinner as well, though. So how about we meet at my house about, say, three thirty?"

Dave only stared down at him, giving a small nod, and Kurt smiled back at him.

"Great. I'll see you then, David." Kurt leaned up to give him a small peck on his cheek. "And happy birthday."

With that, Kurt walked back down the hallway, leaving Dave standing there palming his cheek where Kurt had kissed him as the bell rang.

Suddenly he couldn't really care any less if anyone else remembered it was his birthday. Kurt remembered and he was about a thousand times more important than anyone else.

_Fin._


End file.
